After the Dark: A Postmortem November
| outsidegroup = | three = | season = 56 | numberofpeople = 21 | apocalypse = Zombie outbreak. | previousseason = Monaco | nextseason = }} , also known as After the Dark: One Posthumous Month 2, is the fifty-sixth season of After the Dark, and the sequel to One Posthumous Month. Hosts People ''NPCs'' ''NPCs'' ''NPCs'' Logistics ;After the Dark: A Postmortem November/Statistics Among the logistics and statistics of the season page, players are able to find information about the location, the statuses, inventory mechanics and Kill Rank. Gallery ;Key After the Dark: A Postmortem November/NPCs Timeline ''- Halloween'' *October 31st. Horror movie marathons. Kids in creepy costumes down the cul-de-sac. Ghost stories by a dimly lit fireplace. Toilet paper hanging from houses with some eggs splattered by windows. The grimmy vibes of this time of the year have certainly hit Tampa, Florida, and the weather has definitely contributed to it. With events ongoing in October, such as the rise in citizens wearing gas masks, unstable weather or even rumours of an eclipse, Halloween is only the fitting start for the events that will go down. *With favorable discounts in this time of the year, many people boarded the MSC Divina, an international cruiseliner, which was finishing its trip on this very day, to a Halloween-themed party across the ship. The , due to sharing a table for the past few days, have gotten to know each other a bit better, and await their food. While waiting, Dani eavesdrop other passengers by nearby tables speaking about the constant sickness in Tampa and something about people getting a pale tone, despite all the sun they've been strangely getting the past few days. *Still in the Black Crab Restaurant, the waiter, Ardika, a man in his fifties of Filipino descendency, who has been their waiter for these days, arrives with the group's dinner, speaking of some problems in the kitchen. When questioned, he hesitates, but says nothing's too big of a concern to the group. *Eavesdropping some more, Dani hears about some talk related to the cure to cancer and scientific research. She then gets up to go to the bathroom, passing by a group of muscled men in speedos and a woman who asks her for a high five. There, using her phone, she finds out there were several newspaper reports right before she entered this cruise that claimed that scientists figured out the cure to cancer and were currently testing it on live subjects. This sparked quite the controversy, as unconfirmed sources began saying how the patients, despite allegedly getting better from cancer, were losing a lot of melanin in their systems, to the point their skins were becoming pale, they were getting even more sicker than they were when they had cancer and there were other symptoms that the reporters removed from the news due to being too confidential, supposedly. Added to this, the sudden streak of sickness in Tampa has been concerning, and it's been common for people to walk in surgical masks thinking they may be infected by a viral disease. That's all she can find. A group of teenage girls enter the bathroom laughing and one vomits on the floor, making a trail up to the bathroom, which stinks and prompts Dani to leave. *Pat's alien-hand syndrome comes into play, as is right hand starts stabbing the table on its own. *A teenage girl asks Pyra for her autograph, but is ignored. *Dani comes back, as Pat and Joan try to leave, but Ardika arrives with dessert and noticing this, tells them to stay. He grabs Dani's wrist, and is shown to have his sleeve smudged with blood. He tells the group to leave, and they do so, following him outside. Before leaving, they notice a woman lunging at a man inside. Joan grabs a wine bottle before leaving, while Deeq gets a knife and fork. *Ardika calls for the elevator, as a sick and pale person is seen on the hallway, going towards the group. Joan attacks it with the wine bottle, but gets pinned down by the pale. Luckily, Deeq comes to the rescue, killing it with his utensils, despite they break. *The group are forced in the elevator, as from the restaurant come several other pale zombies. Ardika buys the group time by pushing one off, but gets taken by the zombies and eaten instead. *Stopping in the 13th Deck, the group hear the elevator creaking, indicating someone's tampering with it. Dani listens in to the rooms nearby, but hears nothing. Hearing another pale, the group run away from it, until Pat falls down and is nearly attacked by it, when a gunshot goes through the zombie's head, killing it. The origin of the shot reveals itself to be from the woman Dani saw earlier, who introduces herself as April, carrying golden pistols, a black hat, jeans, black fur boots and a suit. *While speculating on what is happening on the ship, the group feel intense shaking, as the ship begins tilting. They hold on to whatever is closest to them, despite some aren't able to grab on. A considerable amount of shaking is heard all across the ship, as if it was being destroyed from the inside. However, it soon stops, and the ship tilts back. *The group hear something else, seeing a hand reaching out for a towel on the ground. Soon enough, a man comes up, only with a towel around his waist, drinking coffee from a panda mug, and asks quite rudely what happened. The group try to ask him to be let into their rooms, and while he is skeptical at first, when hearing grunting, he lets the group inside. April makes a dirty joke about him. *Inside the room, Joan tries explaining to him whatever is happening is related to the incident in Mobile two years ago, despite he, once again, is skeptical of him, and so is April. Dani uses the restroom. *The man's phone rings, showing a Skype call. April, annoyed he isn't picking up, picks the phone up herself, and for some reason, falls into uncontrollable laughter, falling to the floor. Pat picks the phone up and gives it to the man. *Due to the man not wanting to reveal his name, April insists for the group to call him Skype. The man accepts it. *Skype then starts explaining how, due to his knowledge of what happened, the group only have about six days left before the ship starts sinking again and kills them all. April teases him a little, then goes to sleep on a reclining chair. *Skype finds out all his clothes were stolen when he left his room to get coffee, forcing him to be stuck to his towel. *The rest of the group go to sleep in different parts of the room, preparing for the next few days to come. *In the Hillsborough High School, a Halloween-themed party fills the gymnasium. From the , Mikey spots a woman a bit out of place in the party, named June. She speaks how the principal, a distant relative of hers, invited her to the party, but she wasn't sure how an ethics professor would be useful for a party like this. *In the middle of the party, speakers come on, and an announcement from the principal, in distress, tells everyone to stay in the gym, as students panic when the transmission goes off. Before it does, the principal warns "they" are attracted to something starting with S. *June tries to calm everyone down, as John climbs a nearby staircase, and sees a figure on the fourth floor through a window. After trying to look for another way out, a staff member opens one of the doors to the gym, unleashing a pair of sick looking people onto the students. The group quickly climb up the staircase, with June, as Nathaniel and Mikey wonder if it's happening "again". *June tries to rule it out as just some pratical prank from Halloween, but Nathaniel, Mikey and John convince her otherwise. *The group enter the science lab, however, Myst, the first to go, is suddenly hoisted up by a rope trap, and Tori dodges a dart coming her way. Then, gas breaks out in the room, and a thick voice and figure appears through the shadows, demanding to know who the group are. After explaining themselves, the gas starts to dissipate when a vacuum is turned on, and reveals that the figure is just of a small girl, wearing pajamas and unicorn slippers. She introduces herself as Zeta, saying how she's lost her parents and found her way to the school while trying to find them. *Zeta quickly notices something behind the group, and nimbly jumps on the top of the table and hops onto Mikey's shoulder, due to her smaller weight, lunging at a zombie and stabbing it in the head, while yelling "Hiya!". She explains she was part of the girl's scout, and was kicked out for being "too intense". *Zeta's killing of the zombie makes June finally let what is happening kick in, as she goes into a moral monologue to Nathaniel and Mikey about how all she's ever worked for may be compromised if the world is ending. She puts this aside and goes prepare sleeping bags out of lab coats. *Zeta makes a replacement yari for Tori, hearing her Sojutsu skills, out of a mop, giving her a metal rod with a spiky tip. *The group decide to sleep in the science lab, ready to try and get out of the high school the next day. *Deciding to spend their days doing charity work or just visiting people in Hanna Oaks, the participate in the nightly game of bingo, as Bitch Pudding picks a fight with an elderly woman. The group notice the elderly seem sicker than usual. *Tay Tay and Bitch Pudding make their way to a table, and raid some meds from it, not really sure what meds they are. *The host announces a woman is about to sing an original song, as a young boy asks to sit at the group's table. The boy introduces himself, with a very shy spectrum, to be Percy. After some talking, her reveals how he has anosmia, lacking the ability to smell. *The woman, May, starts singing an off-key rendition of "Under the Sea", jumping across table to table, getitng a lot of hate from the elderly, who throw dentures at her. Percy is embarassed by her. *After the show finishes, the headmaster climbs up on stage, and shockingly, bites off the host's neck, as he bleeds to death, and chaos ensues. The group quickly take Percy and May with them, who lead them away through a window, as zombies fill the bingo parlor. *Down a hallway, Tay Tay finds an old shotgun, and when she asks for shells, May reveals she has some, nearby some seashells she collects. She does not give an explanation why she has these. *The group make their way to a living room, after May claims she has to get her sea uni before leaving. While waiting for May, the group get cornered by four zombies, who they manage to all kill one, except the last, who gets blown away by May's "Piss Stream" a way of her using a hose connected to the sewer pipes to blow a current at it. *When passing by a room, Tay Tay decides to enter the archives and find files on both Percy and May. She also finds a note speaking about how the one who feels the scent of death must return home. She regroups. *Before entering the sports area, Percy tells the group to stop, as he has a bad feeling about it. When confronted, he quickly goes back on his decision, then explains how he, for some reason, can smell what's behind the room, and it isn't good. *The group get to the parking lot, where Tay Tay's Ferrari is parked, and find it overrun by zombies mindlessly drifting about. After some discussion, May offers to sacrifice herself for the group, despite Wesley trying to stop her. *Upon opening the box with the sea uni, it's revealed May actually had a box filled with grenades, again, for reasons unexplained, and uses them around, blowing up zombies left and right. This opens the path for the group, who run for the Ferrari, and cram inside to get out of there, towards Tay Tay's house. *Far away, a figure wakes up, covered in blood. ''- Zombies'' Trivia *This is the sequel to AtD's 35th season, One Posthumous Month. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons